


Looks like I just saved your life

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Prompt for Amy! Penny kicks Quentin in the balls.





	Looks like I just saved your life

Penny had had enough of Quentin’s whining. He was in one of his irritable moods where he whined and complained about every little thing and Penny was sick of it. He closed the book he was reading and stormed over to where Quentin was sitting with Alice doing some spell practice. He wasn’t getting anything right. Penny swatted the book out of his hand. 

“Can you stop whining for like 5 seconds? Fuck!”

Quentin looked confused. “What are you talking about?”

“You! You’re in one of your bitchy ass moods where you whine and complain and cry about every fucking thing. Take it somewhere else.”

Quentin stared at him in awe. “Ok, well that was rude. I can’t help what mood I’m in but I guess I can try to be a little less of a bitch for you, Penny.”

Penny turned his back to walk away and heard Quentin mutter under his breath. “Idiot.”

“What did you just say?”

“What? You called me a bitch basically, I just said you’re an idiot. Whatever.”

Penny pulled Quentin up to standing position.

“You know what little boy? I’ve had about enough of you.”

“Yeah? Well I’ve had enough of you too.”

“Is that right?”

“Yeah. Fuck you, Penny.”

Penny smiled humorously. He kneed Quentin in the balls hard and ruffled his hair and left him. He grabbed his book and went outside. 

Alice went to Quentin. 

“Q, are you ok?”

Quentin had slid down to the floor and was curled onto his side, grabbing himself. The pain was unbearable. 

“Q! Answer me. Are you ok? What can I do?” 

Quentin gasped for air. “I can’t breathe. Fuck.”

Alice looked around worriedly.

“Here let me help you get up.”

She reached her hand down for him to take but he stayed still.

“I can’t get up Alice. Just...give me a few minutes. Shit. I think I’m gonna throw up...”

Alice ran to the kitchen to get him some water. As soon as she got there Eliot and Todd came walking through the front door. Eliot saw her frantically moving about the kitchen.

“Everything ok, Alice?”

“Oh thank god you’re here! Uh, yeah. Q’s hurt, I’m getting him some water. I don’t know what to do, Eliot!”

Eliot laid his bag down and walked to Alice and put his hands on her shoulders.

“Ok, calm down, sweetie. What happened to my Q? Where is he?”

Alice took a breath and then talked a mile a minute. “He and Penny were arguing and Penny hit him in the balls really hard and now he said he can’t breathe and that he might throw up!”

Eliot tried not to laugh. Of course this happened. He wasn’t surprised. Those two were constantly fighting back and forth like siblings who didn’t get along. Quentin had the smart mouth who couldn’t resist saying something that would always get him in trouble and Penny was the muscle. He swallowed the laugh threatening to escape his throat.

“Ok, where is he?”

Alice led him down the hall and around the corner to the common room where Quentin was still laying in a ball on the floor. Eliot got down on one knee and put his hand on Quentin’s thigh.

“Hi baby, I’m here. Tell me what’s going on.”

Quentin wailed. “My fucking balls! I think they’re broke. Fuck. I can’t breathe. It hurts, El. Just leave me alone. I’ll be fine. I think.”

“Oh sweetheart. I know how you’re feeling. I’ve been there. Ok, just take a deep breath ok? I know you probably feel like you’re going to die right now but I promise you it’s all going to be ok. I’m here now.”

Eliot tried to roll Quentin over into his back and remove his hands from between his legs but Quentin yelled out and stopped him. 

“No! It hurts! I can’t move.”

Eliot rubbed his leg softly.

“Ok, Q. I know. Just let me see how bad it is, ok?”

“What? No. I...”

“Q you’re face is as red as a tomato. Also, Penny is brutally strong and there could be damage.”

Quentin rolled back onto his side. 

“I’ll look later. I just want to lay here and not move. Moving is too painful.”

“How about some ice, yeah? That always helps.”

Eliot tried to maneuver Quentin to a sitting position but he struggled against him. Eliot finally tired of it and scooped him up and carried him up to his room. 

“Alice, bring me an ice pack!”

When they finally reached Eliot’s room he settled Quentin down onto his bed and took his shoes off, trying to make him more comfortable. It wasn’t much, but it was better than nothing. Alice brought two ice packs and set them beside Quentin on the bed. 

“I’ll leave you too. Let me know if there’s anything I can do.”

“Thanks Alice.”

Eliot returned his hand to Quentin’s leg, trying to comfort him. He reached for Quentin’s belt buckle but he panicked and pushed his hands away. 

“No! No.”

“Q, just let me see if there’s any swelling. If Penny caused any serious damage to your dick I’m going to have to kill him myself.”

He took Quentin’s wrists and held them with one hand and went back to the buckle. 

“El, please. This isn’t necessary.”

“Uh, it is absolutely necessary. We need to make sure your equipment isn’t damaged. Stop freaking out, Q. It’s not like I don’t see you naked almost every single day. Just relax. 

He undid the button and unzipped him and started taking his pants off leaving Quentin in his boxers. Quentin embarrassedly covered his face with his hands and let Eliot work, knowing fighting him was useless. Eliot leaned up and placed a kiss on his forehead and then pulled the waistband of Quentin’s boxers down a little and put his hand in and carefully took him in his hand. Quentin winced in pain and Eliot stopped, watching his face for a moment and then continued examining him over.

“Ok, you have some swelling but I think you’re gonna make it, babe. Does your stomach still hurt?”

“So bad.”

Eliot patted his leg and stood up. 

“Ok, be right back.”

He left the room briefly and returned with some ibuprofen and water and two small towels. He gave Quentin the pills and water and then wrapped the ice packs in the towels. Quentin watched him cautiously.

“Wh-What are you doing?”

“You need ice for the swelling.”

“What? No! No ice. Fuck that. It’ll be too cold.”

Eliot chuckled.

“You’re going to be fine Q. But you don’t want it to get worse. And I definitely don’t want it to get worse because that’s my pleasure stick and I have to keep it safe and in working order. Now come here.”

Eliot pulled Quentin down a bit closer by the legs and opened his boxers and put the ice pack carefully on him. Quentin flinched at the coldness and held his breath. Eliot held it carefully in place with one hand and used his other hand to rub the side of Quentin’s leg softly. 

“It’s ok, just relax.”

Quentin let out his breath slowly, focusing on the feeling of Eliot’s hand on his leg. They laid there for awhile together and ended up falling asleep. Eliot woke later to Quentin moving in his sleep. He was moving his hips slightly like he was in pain. Eliot removed the ice pack that was warm now and threw it to the floor. He ran his hand through Quentin’s hair, waking him up. 

“Hey, you ok? You looked like you were hurting.”

Quentin looked at him sleepily and stretched. 

“I’m ok, just still hurts a little. Sensitive I guess.”

“Ok, we’ll do more ice later.”

They laid in silence for a few minutes and Eliot began nonchalantly running his fingers up and down Quentin’s thigh. Quentin watched his hand and then closed his eyes. After a little bit he felt his cock twitch and flinched, startling Eliot. Eliot looked up at him.

“Ow.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Uh. I felt like I was getting hard for a second and it hurt really bad.”

Eliot looked at Quentin’s cock and then slipped his hand down his boxers and held him gently. Quentin flinched again.

“Shh, it’s ok. Let me help you feel better.” 

He began gently rubbing Quentin. Quentin sat up on his elbows and watched Eliot’s hand moving in his boxers. Eliot met his eyes and that did it. Quentin’s breath picked up and he felt himself get fully hard. He winced a little.

“You ok?”

“Yeah. Uh. A little painful.”

“That’s ok. We’re gonna fix that.”

Eliot continued working him for a bit and then pulled Quentin’s boxers all the way down. He climbed on top of Quentin, careful not to hurt him. He kissed him softly at first and then it turned into something more. He brought his lips to Quentin’s neck and throat, wanting to taste every inch of him. He worked his way down to his chest and nipples, giving them each plenty of attention. He felt Quentin’s cock occasionally hitting him on the stomach, begging for attention. Eliot moved down and kissed and licked all around Quentin’s hips and thighs. Quentin was moaning for more. He reached down and grabbed a handful of Eliot’s hair.

“El, please. Don’t tease.”

Eliot smiled and bit his hip and gave him a few quick jerks before taking him all the way in his mouth. Quentin arched up into his mouth and about came up off the bed. Eliot pushed his hips down and held them still while he worked him with his tongue. He ran his fingers over Quentin’s balls and then used his thumb to move down to massage his prostate. Quentin cried out and fisted the sheets with both hands. Eliot licked up the vein under is cock and and to the head, watching Quentin come undone. He popped his mouth off and watched Quentin sit back up.

“Nooooo. No stopping. Why’d you stop? Don’t stop!”

“Are you saying I should continue?”

“Yes, yes! That’s what I’m saying! Ughhhh!”

He threw his back against the pillow in frustration. Eliot came up to kiss him. Quentin groaned and rubbed himself up against Eliot hard. Eliot looked down at him. 

“So impatient!”

“Please. I was almost there.”

“You’re cute. Beg me.”

Quentin rolled his eyes.

“Pleaseeeee. Please, El. I’m gonna die if you don’t.”

“You’ll die if I don’t let you come?”

“Yesss. Please. I’m going to die. I feel like I’m going to die.”

Eliot smirked and took Quentin in his mouth again, moving at an agonizingly slow pace. Quentin grabbed Eliot’s head and tried to move him faster but he stopped. 

“Ok, ok. I’m done playing. I’ll give you what you want.”

Before Quentin could even speak Eliot dove back down and already had him back in his mouth and was sucking him with tight lips while rubbing his balls. In no time Quentin was tapping Eliot’s arm. 

“El, El. Oh fuck. I’m gonna come-“

He arched up into Eliot’s mouth. The world seemed to stop as he rode out his orgasm, Eliot taking all of him in. A moment later Quentin collapsed. Eliot wiped his mouth and went back to softly stroking Quentin’s cock until he was too sensitive.

“Ok, ok, too much.”

Eliot stopped and came up to kiss him. 

“Looks like I just saved your life.”


End file.
